Traitor
by JustAnotherNormalDemigod
Summary: Because that's what she was. Because she would choose it again. Because she never regretted it.


Disclaimer: I'm not the great Rick.

* * *

**It was already midnight, and Reyna couldn't sleep**.

Any other day, she wouldn't have mattered about that. She was getting used to the non-sleeping, a consequence of praetorship and the hard work that came along. The day after, she would simply need a couple of coffee cups for keeping herself awake and without yawning during the day. But that was if tomorrow were just another day.

And it wasn't.

Reyna kept walking on circles around her bed, a sign of nervousness no one would expect from the mighty war daughter. But she couldn't help but doing it. She continued finding holes and fails in all her plans. Small, almost invisible. But she wouldn't allow it. The plans had to be perfect, there were lives that depended on the success or the failure that she would have tomorrow.

She needed credibility too, so she needed to sleep, to not look tired or even suspicious. She had to make them listen to her lies, leading _the_ army (because it was not _her_ army anymore.) somewhere else, far from Camp Half-Blood. Far from the other Greeks' home.

She stops suddenly, and wonders for, what has to be the umpteenth time in the day, why is she doing this. She doesn't owe anything to the Greeks, then why did she choose to trust in the son of Neptune and the Minerva's daughter?

Why should she give them this opportunity? She wasn't known for her pity of forgiveness, then why?

She only knew one of them for a few days, while the mere sight of the other one brought her painful memories she had tried so hard to leave behind. Memories of them both, together, destroying her old shelter.

Reyna wanted to suppose that the trust that Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang put in them (ignoring the fact that one of them is a cursed daughter of Pluto and the second looks like everything but a Mars' kid), was the reason why she didn't suspect, and that Perseus had recovered the golden eagle in a quest, also helped. And maybe the fact that she felt identified with Annabeth in an odd way, too.

But that does not mean they stopped being Greeks.

They were still the enemy.

And Reyna- Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, who swore loyalty to Rome at any price- was betraying her own people and the ideals she had defended so fervently all her life…for them.

No?

_No._

**He** was also there, of course.

Although he isn't still the same boy she met one day after she have joined the camp,at the Gladiator Fighting.

Reyna remembered it all too well: The swords clashing, the sparks flying, he leaving her breathless after battle. It the first time she knew an adversary worthy of her time. He caught her eyes and attention, and as a good Roman she was, she had to make an alliance with the strongest.

Reyna could never know how much he would mean to her in a future, transforming a simple association to something more.

And even after all that has happened in the past days, past weeks, past months. After he told her with no words that the alliance was broken, she still couldn't desist from thinking that there is still a piece, however small it may be, of the other boy she befriended long ago, inside the Jason that landed on that ship. That there was still a piece she could save. That you **had** to save.

And that's how she became the enemy's ally.

So that's why she ruined all those instruments back there, in the Weapon's Room, when nobody was seeing.

Because she trusted in the word that gave you the Greeks, saying they didn't want war, that they weren't responsible for the attack at Camp Jupiter. Because Reyna didn't want that war, either. Because she knew that there were worse enemies to fight in that moment. Because without the Greeks, how will her people win the war?

Reyna fell on her chair, passing a hand through her hair, in one of the rare occasions when it was down. She breathed slowly, looking at the window, the little lights making sinister shadows at her back.

She needed time, but nobody's getting it for her.

_But perhaps I could get it for someone else…_

She would love to rest, forgetting the world, but she couldn't take the risk of losing him.

Losing him, losing them, losing it, losing her…Everything meant the same.

_Jason would never give up. He would never let me down. I can do this..._

Or that's the Jason she **thought** she knew.

But even if he became a traitor, that didn't make Reyna one.

* * *

What do you think you're doing? – Asks Octavian, with a calm voice while in his eyes she could see his deeply disgust for her, and in his left hand is his knife, digging into her neck. A single red tear reaches her ironically purple cloth. Reyna came in exact time to warn them, but there wasn't enough time for her to escape.

_Running is for cowards. It's time to face what needs to be faced, Reyna._

She placed her brown eyes in each of the present Romans; slowly, without hurries. No emotion in them, while she discovers the betrayal, the surprise and the hatred in the other pairs she was meeting. Mostly hate.

But she didn't find anyone willing to help, or even a kind look. The worst thing is, she didn't expect to find it.

We will lose, she warns them. She tells them how their pride has led to this: To attack people who were innocents, spilling the wrong blood on their swords. She tries to tell them that the only, and real threat is the powerful and ancient Gaia, and that they needed allies against her.

They spit on her face and they call her a traitor. They are all blind, and Reyna finds herself feeling sorry for them. She wishes she could help them, but she cannot. Not tied. Not without her crown.

But is not the crown that made her queen, and Reyna wouldn't give up, or show weakness.

So she never bowed her head down, she kept it as high as always. No pleas for the forgiveness she didn't want.

So you didn't close her eyes while her world turns painfully dark.

Because she was, yes, she was a traitor. Because she would choose it again. Because she never regretted it.

_I bought you time, Jason. Make sure you are ge__tting__ a good use out of it._

* * *

My first one-shot. I made it about Reyna because she is my favorite character. I can get so much from her feelings and her situation… And even if the story didn't go as I expected…

Well, what do you think? Should I write another?


End file.
